Overnight Comfort
by OceanSapphire
Summary: After Jules is shot in 'Between Hearbeats', who does Spike turn to for comfort? Pairing: Spike x OC Alexis Rated T for Teen. Enjoy!


I promised that there would be another Alexis/Spike story, didn't I? And here it is! This takes place after 'Between Heartbeats', which reminds me of something. People have been asking me where this fits in with the timeline of the show. So I'm going to say it happens before the show, but Sam's on the team. So it's a little out of context/time/correct universe, and I apolgize if this upsets anyone. So show wise, they've been going out for...eight or nine months, presuming the show is taking place in late September or October.

On a note that should make more sense, I'm currently writing up a story in which Alexis, Shelly (Wordy's wife) and Sophia (Ed's wife) are kidnapped. If you have any ideas or thoughts on that, please let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

The last thing Alexis expected to happen at 1 a.m. in the morning was the doorbell ringing, over and over until she couldn't ignore it. At 1:02 a.m., she rolled out of bed and trudged downstairs. At 1:04 a.m., she opened to door to find Spike standing there, afraid and needing comfort. At 1:05 a.m., Spike was inside her house, wrapped in her arms and shaking.

"Jules, she was just lying there in the hospital, and she's got shot and..." Spike trailed off, just barely holding back tears as he let himself be lead deeper into Alexis's house.

Alexis just murmured softly, trying to make sense of what Spike was saying while comforting him as she led him towards her room. Something about Jules being shot? Jules was the only girl on his team, and the one who had gotten her out of the restaurant when she'd been shot.

Spike buried his face in Alexis shoulder as he resumed speaking. "And then the bastard had Ed and I couldn't shoot him without hurting Ed and..." Alexis slipped a finger to his lips and pressed lightly, making him look up at her and take note of his surroundings.

"It's ok." She told him softly.

"But..." he trailed off as she shook her head.

"There wasn't anything you could have done. Just try and get some sleep with me, alright?" Alexis took his hands in hers, leading him towards her bed.

"With you?" he replied, halting his steps.

"You need comfort, and a big empty bed won't help." She told him, not pressing him.

"But..." his eyes widened as he spotted the clock. "I just woke you up. I should go." He pulled out of her grip and turned to go.

"Not a chance!" Alexis darted around in front of him, hands reaching out to grab his. "Spike, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you needed comfort and you found it. You're not leaving." She stared defiantly into his eyes.

Spike took a quick step forward, and engulfed her in his arms. "I couldn't help but imagine it was you. I had to come see that you were alive and well and-"

Alexis wrapped her own arms around him as she interrupted him. "I'm right here, Spike. It's alright, I'm not going anywhere, I-"

Spike cut her off with a harsh kiss, roughly pressing his lips against hers as to comfort himself that she was real and there, held in his arms. Alexis responded quickly but not over eager, letting him keep control.

Spike broke away minutes later, resting his forehead on hers. He stayed quiet for a moment, staring into her green eyes as he gathered his thoughts. "I needed that." He murmured to himself. "I needed to know."

Alexis bit her lip, but couldn't help but to speak. "Spike...it's alright. I trust you. Completely. Whatever you need, I'm here." She stood quietly, waiting for his response.

A smile ghosted across his lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Who knows?" Alexis smiled at him, and held his hands again. "Now, can we go to bed? I'm tired."

"And you'll be there when I wake up?" his eyes searched hers.

"I will." She promised, staring straight back into his eyes unflinching.

"Then it's time to sleep." Spike stood back and let her lead him to her bed.

At 1:16, Spike and Alexis lay asleep in her bed, completely tangled together as they were when awake. They stayed that way until they woke, one set of hands resting between their heads on the pillows.


End file.
